Fire and Ice
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Set during Damon's heated encounter with Elena in "Haunted". One-shot lemon meringue tart.


Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. If I did, I would probably have a lot more money and could hire someone to pack and move my stuff _for_ me ;)

She was crouched over Vicki's corpse as he approached; her eyes red from angry tears. He couldn't help feeling responsible for this latest mess; he _had_ turned the girl, after all. He'd been the one stupid enough to let her out of the house, not realizing that she'd take off on them. He hadn't been thinking at all. Honestly, he'd just been so tired of being alone; he'd wanted someone new to play with. And since he couldn't have _her, _he'd been forced to settle. In a way, it was almost a relief that Vickie was gone; she'd been way too high maintenance for him anyway and he'd only turned her because he was bored. She was a poor replacement for the girl he really wanted, however. The girl in question was still sobbing over the body of her friend; unmindful of the way her little nurse's outfit gaped in the front. He could clearly see the bra she was wearing underneath; she looked good in red.

"You should go," he said casually as he made his presence known. "I got this."

Elena rose to her feet, eyes burning with barely concealed hatred. She growled. "You did this. This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse," he said emotionlessly.

She shoved him with everything she had; he was immoveable. All she really managed to accomplish was to press those soft little hands of hers against his hard chest. She moved her hand up quickly, her intention to strike him; he caught her wrist easily, held it tight. She really had no idea how close he was to losing his control; that fire of hers was going to get her into trouble if she wasn't careful. He squeezed her hand, waiting for her eyes to lose that hatred and fill with fear; they didn't. She just kept glaring at him, her face contorted with her rage; a thought came unbidden as to how quickly he'd be able to turn that passionate anger into…something else. He'd seen the way she sometimes looked at him; knew that if push came to shove he could have her right where he wanted her, legs wrapped around his waist as he slammed into her, willing or not. He'd rather have her willing though; she'd be a hell of a lot more fun that way. Besides, he told himself, he only wanted her because she looked like Katherine and it would be the perfect way to get revenge on his saintly brother for stealing _her_ away from him all those years ago. It wasn't like he _cared_ about Elena or anything; the gentle caresses in her room as she slept not-withstanding. That had been _then_, when he'd actually felt she'd cared about him; he'd flicked the switch off again after she figured out the truth and declared him a monster. No, the things he wanted to do to her had nothing to do with _that_.

"None of this matters to me," he told her calmly. "_None of it._" He added the last part in a whisper, his eyebrow raised sardonically as he released her from his grip.

"People die around you," she said. "How can that not matter? It matters, and you know it!" Her voice was breathy and passionate, and it brought so many delicious images to mind; he wondered if she was a screamer.

He didn't answer her; he didn't care, after all. She could spout all the crap about feelings that she wanted to and it wouldn't make a difference; he wasn't Stefan. He refused to feel bad about something that really wasn't his fault. Sure, he turned Vickie, and he let her loose by accident, but if Stefan hadn't decided to lock him up without anything to eat and steal his ring, they wouldn't be in this mess now, would they?

SLAP!

His cheek tingled where she hit him and he slowly fixed his eyes on her, jaw clenched to keep the amused smirk from forming on his lips. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving so much that the tempting neckline of her dress was now gaping open with each rise and fall of her breasts. He could smell her blood as it heat up in her veins, and the animal in him began to roar and pace in its cage; demanding to be let out.

Suddenly she brought her hand up to strike him again; he caught her, ice meeting fire as their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. Damon couldn't decide whether to kiss her or kill her; he shocked them both with his next move.

He practically crushed his lips to hers, slamming her back against the side of the bus. She fought against him for all of five seconds; her hands coming up to claw at his leather jacket and the back of his neck not to pull him away but to bring him closer. Her warm little body was writhing beneath his; her white skirt riding up her thighs as she lifted one of her legs around his hips. He'd ground into her, the growing bulge in his jeans coming into contact with that sweet warmth between her partly-spread legs. He bit her lower lip, causing her to let out a sharp cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He eased off a bit, soothing the spot with his tongue. She moaned softly, her body shivering at the sensation. Damon could smell the sweet scent of her beginning to perfume the air and felt his cock stiffen in response. His lips left hers, trailing down her neck to her collar bone. He palmed her heaving breasts, cupping them expertly as he pinched the hard little buds of her nipples.

"Damon," she whined, grinding her hips into him and thrusting her breasts up into his hands begging for more. He grinned triumphantly, his hands slipping inside the neckline of her dress and tearing it open to reveal those perfect mounds barely concealed by her red bra. He tugged the scraps of fabric down, feasting on those sweet tips until she was throwing her head back, mouth open in a silent cry as he devoured her hungrily.

"Damon," she whimpered again as he suckled her flesh, biting down on it with just the right amount of pressure. One hand slid down her hip to reach under her skirt and cup her through her panties; they were soaked through. Damon growled against her skin, wanting more of her; he wanted to taste everything she had to offer him.

He ripped the dress all the way open, pleased when he noticed that she'd worn a matching set. His eyes immediately locked on the slight smear of blood at her side, just above her hip, and felt the bloodlust instantly. Just a taste, he just wanted a taste, he told himself as he flicked out his tongue to lap at her skin. Her belly quivered in response to his mouth on her and he smirked; looks like he'd found another one of her hot spots. He placed his mouth over the wound, drinking in the sweet ambrosial liquid as he gently nibbled at her flesh; her legs were shaking and he could hear the little whimpers of his name. He could sense she was close already, but he wasn't ready to let her come just yet; he still hadn't had his fill of her.

She didn't resist as he slid her panties off her legs and spread her open for him, she merely looked down at him with hooded eyes, breaths shallow with her anticipation. He moved closer, placing his mouth directly over that little bundle of nerve endings and her fingers shot down to grasp his hair.

"Damon…fuck…so good," she gasped as he drank her in; his tongue working her to a fever pitch. He closed his eyes, savoring her; she tasted better than he'd ever imagined and he was certain that nothing would ever come close to satisfying him again. He was like a man starved; his tongue dipped inside her, swirling around to lap up every drop of her sweet nectar. Her hips were bucking wildly as she tried to get him to move where she wanted him. He ignored her pleas, wanting to tease her just as she'd teased him for weeks now. Damon was determined to make her ache for him until it drove her out of her mind; until she _begged_ him to fuck her.

"Damon…" she gasped again, tears springing to her eyes. "Please…"

His lips closed around her clit, his tongue flicking against it as quickly as a flickering flame. She let out another cry, her thighs locking around his head like a vice as she convulsed around him; he greedily drank her in, his cock twitching in his too-tight jeans. He had to have her soon before he exploded right there; he hadn't been this close to losing it since he'd been a horny teenager. Her voice rang in his ears again; she was calling to him. He rose to his feet, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss; she returned it, moaning softly again as his tongue massaged hers. Her hands slid from his hair, running down his back to dip under the waistband of his jeans. She moaned in appreciation again at discovering he wore nothing underneath. And then she was tugging at the fabric, wanting them off him. Her fingers fumbled with the button fly, drawing his impressive cock out into the open air; she stroked the length of him, obviously pleased with what he had to offer her. He lifted her up, feeling her legs instantly wrap around his hips as she guided him into her. They both moaned at the contact as their bodies fused together. He slid into her easily; she was so tight, hot, wet, and swollen for _him_ and it was enough to drive him wild. She felt the same way and was bouncing up and down on his thick cock, her nails clawing into his skin with the effort. He felt her come undone around him; she raked his flesh, screamed his name, and threw her head back in ecstasy at the sensations coursing through her. Fuck, she was more perfect than he'd ever thought possible; she was made for _him_. To hell with Stefan! To Hell with Katherine, even! Elena was the only thing he wanted now; just her. And it wasn't because he wanted revenge or because she looked like Katherine; she wasn't Katherine, she was _better_. He came, screaming her name at the same time she screamed his; it was then that he realized…

She was standing there, the costume intact. Her eyes were burning with hatred, her hand clenched in a fist, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Damon stared at her, his expression hard and cold.

"You need to leave," he told her, finally coming back from his vivid fantasy. "Your wounds are bleeding and _you need to leave._"

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that, because I'm not sure how long it's going to take to get another lemon up for you all to read. I don't know when I'll have time to write again as tomorrow is the day of the big move and I'm going to have to start all over again to make this new place into a home *sobs* As if things don't already have to be hard enough with the holidays coming up (which means I have to dig out the decorations in addition to unpacking everything else) and settling into a new place in a new city, I don't get my internet hooked up again until Monday. Ugh. They couldn't manage it any sooner…something about updating the servers…all I heard was "no internet or cable till Monday." That totally sucks since I'm going to miss "Desperate Housewives" this weekend, but it could be worse, right? Anyway, if you haven't read it already, Chapter 9 of "All I Need" is up (and it's got a lemon). Three lemons in less than a week…I fear I may be spoiling you ;) If you can't review for that chapter (the bot is all confused since I deleted the author's notes) feel free to just leave one using a chapter you haven't done yet. I think we might have a few issues with reviewing Chapter 10 once it's up, too. Or, you know, if you've been reviewing every single chapter you can always PM me. I love hearing from my readers, after all. You guys all rock!

Temptress Kitten


End file.
